Odds And Ends
by MiniMorr
Summary: Some (more or less) glorious Schuldig/Yohji-moments... Set in the same Universe as "Threads".
1. All Is Fair In Love And War

[**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss, I know. Please don't sue, I mean no harm and I'm pretty broke...]**

**ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR...**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been snowing all night, covering the ground in a blanket of white that had refused to melt at the first tentative rays of the sun that had risen over the horizon a good four hours ago. Instead, the frozen liquid had decided to gather in lumps of ice and half melted piles just waiting to be taken advantage of by the kids when they were out from school later that day.

A man was also contemplating the snow as he was leaning on the railing to the porch, smoking a cigarette. He was tall and blond, dressed in his usual low-riding pants and cropped top and with a content smirk on his face as he savored the nicotine rush this morning which was a pretty early one for him. His eyes were closed as he tilted his head up towards the sun, squinting a bit before closing them again, apparently deciding that it was too early for him to keep them permanently open. Instead, he settled back to enjoy the sun from behind his eyelids.

A shadow sneaked around the corner of the house, moving as silently as a cat despite the snow crunching under his feet. He had long, irregular orange bangs that were kept back by a yellow bandanna – a screeching contrast to the green jacket he was wearing to ward off the chill. He was also smirking, albeit in quite a different way than the blond on the porch.

The tall redhead crouched on the ground as his hands scooped up snow, kneading it into a loose ball of white ice before he rose again, his smirk growing with each step towards his unsuspecting victim. _Playtime..._

Yohji yelped as the snowball hit him square in the guts, hard enough for him to cough up the lungful of smoke he had just inhaled. Glaring wildly around, he saw his attacker grinning at him, already forming another ball in his hands.

 "Schu! You son of a bitch, I'm going to-" The rest was drowned in the mouthful of snow that was thrown at him, landing right in the face as intended. He spluttered for a moment before springing into action, cigarette forgotten as he scooped up a handful of the snow still on the porch, intent on returning the gesture. The redhead just laughed at him, long legs flying into action as he aimed again, another perfect hit. Schuldig watched as Yohji once more spluttered before regaining his composure and jumped off the porch to swing his own snowball to hit the German on the shoulder while he was busy laughing at the expression of pure fury on the blond's face.

 "That was my last cigarette! Now I have to go and buy new ones!" Yohji leapt forward, intent on pinning the other on the ground, but he slipped as the redhead jumped out of the way, his usually graceful motions hindered by the slippery snow.

 "You really should stop smoking, Yotan. It's not good for your health – and you can't catch me if you're not in good shape!" With that, he sneaked away, out of the immediate range of the now furious blond.

 "So you're saying that I can't keep up with you?" Yohji got a gleam in his eyes that had the German pausing for a moment before a slow smile spread over his face – a grin that would have done the Cheshire Cat proud. Yohji just continued glaring at him as he bent down and scooped up another hand of snow, kneading into a loose ball.

 "That's exactly what I mean, Yotan..." Grinning like a madman, the redhead dodged the projectil aimed at him with ease and laughed at Yohji's curses.

 "Why, you sneaky bastard..." The blond lunged forward again, slipping on the ground but managing to make the other one fall as well as the redhead took another step backwards. With a simultaneous yelp they both landed in the snow, not more than a few feet from each other. 

Eyes locking, the silent conversation taken care of as hands were busy kneading more projectils there was only one thing on their minds – aim taken care of; now there was only speed that mattered.

Schuldig managed to get his arm swinging first, landing another ball of icy white on Yohji's shoulder, something that was retaliated within the moment.

Scrambling around on the ground and scooping up whatever snow they could get their frozen hands on they showered each other in loose balls – not bothering to knead them more than just to get the snow to stick together. 

Finally, Yohji made a lunge again, landing squarely on the German. The air went out from the redhead's lungs in a rush before he regained his composure, using the blond's momentarily confusion to flip them over, landing on top.

 "Dammit, but you're heavy!" Yohji made an 'oof' as the Cheshire Cat planted himself more firmly on his now chilled body. His clothes were _not_ made for fooling around in the snow and the cold and melted snow had already drenched most of it. Shuddering, he met the green eyes perched above his, the wide mouth grinning as he grabbed Yohji's hands, keeping them away from getting any leverage to turn the tables again.

 "You seriously need to work out more, Yotan, if you think I'm heavy..." the voice drawled in his ear, and the blond shuddered again, from a different reason. Schuldig was almost as skinny as he himself – not to mention in hell of a lot better shape – but Yohji usually teased him for it anyway.

 "Just get your fat ass _off me, Schu!" The redhead burst out laughing at that and Yohji rolled his eyes, not bothering to say anything else. The German could be infuriating enough at times, but truth to be told, he rather liked the position – if one side of him hadn't been so damned cold._

 "Why should I? It's quite comfortable here, you know..." Again, green met green as they glared at each other, Yohji trying to get his hands between their bodies to flip the redhead off him but Schuldig – of course – knew exactly what he was thinking and kept them glued to his sides. 

The German's expression softened for a moment before he tilted his head to the side, a lost puppy-look on his face before his warm lips descended on Yohji's cold, snowsprayed ones. The blond was lost in an instant, as always, eagerly responding. A warm tongue probed at his lips and his own slipped out to meet it, tasting and probing and another shudder went through him as his nerves were overloaded with the same sensations as always.

His hands were released from his sides and he used the momentarily trust the other showed him to scoop up some more snow and depositing it between the German's jacket and neck. Schuldig broke the kiss with a shout and Yohji took the opportunity to shove him off. A string of curses followed, most of them in German, but some in English and Japanese as well. Schuldig had once explained that he always picked up swearwords first, wherever he went and Yohji was proned to believe him as he watched the redhead try to get the snow out of his collar.

 "All is fair in love and war, you know..." The jade eyes that turned to him promised a slow, painful death as Schuldig lunged again. Yohji dove out of the way, landing face first in the snow. Schuldig was upon him in an instant again, wringing his arms up above his head as he settled on the blond's hips.

 "You cheated!" The voice was a low growl, promising retaliation as the blond squirmed under him.

 "All is fair in love and war!" Yohji squirmed some more – he had strong plans of slipping loose from the redhead's embrace – which just caused his shirt to hike up and baring a sliver of his stomach to the icy ground. He yelped, which caused the redhead to grin again.

 "Oh yes, everything is fair in love and war..." With that, he reached down and scooped up another handful of snow and shoved it in under Yohji's shirt. Yohji's shout was loud enough to wake the dead and he managed to turn around to face his tormentor who was currently laughing so hard that tears were forming in his eyes.

 "_That was cheating!" he informed the redhead heatedly, glaring. Schuldig only laughed harder at that – watching and 'hearing' the fury rise in his 'captive' – as Yohji squirmed a bit more. His clothes were soaked through by now, but he would be damned if he gave up so easily. _

 "You had it coming, Yotan... Big time!" Sticking his tongue out to his captor the blond crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring the blue tinge to his hands.

 "Just get the fuck off me, Schu! It's cold down here, you know!" The German's face took on an expression of concern as he noticed the shivers running through the body under him and his grin disappeared. Yohji was really cold – shuddering from the contact with the ground and doing his best not to show it.

 "Tell you what... You apologize for the snow, and I'll let you up. Sounds good?" 

 "_What? You started the whole thing! I'm __not apologizing for something that wasn't __my fault!" Ignoring the indignant squeak the blond made the redhead just tipped forward, catching the cold lips with his own again._

_ I can stay here all day, but I doubt you want to... Just say 'I'm sorry' and I'll let you off..._

_ Just fuck off, Schu!_ Yohji's hands crept up to the orange hair, the cold momentarily forgotten as heat spread inside him from wherever Schuldig was touching him.

_ As you wish..._ Schuldig rolled off him, a grin on his lips at Yohji's dumbfounded expression. The blond sat up warily, eyeing the other with a suspicious gleam in his green eyes. Before he had the chance to react, Yojhi was up and on his way to the porch and the safety there. Schuldig followed, at a slightly slower pace, savoring the sight of a Yohji all wet from the snow and his clothes clinging to him at _just the right places... And after peaking into his head, it was revealed that he was going off to take a shower, something Schuldig had no problems with at all._

_ You're not invited..._ Slamming the door behind him, Yohji emerged into the house only to be greeted by the sight of Ran and Crawford apparently forgetting all about lunch and was doing some serious digging in each other's throats at the kitchen table. Nagi and Omi was nowhere to be seen at the moment – something Yohji was grateful for; there were some things the chibis didn't have to know – and Jei and Ken hadn't come back from playing soccer yet. Glaring for a moment at the former leaders, he hurried through the house, knowing that his own lover was stalking him. If he could just get to the shower first...

Almost running the rest of the steps up the stairs in the house that Omi and Nagi had rented for their 'reunion' he ducked into the bathroom, hurriedly locking the door behind him as he got rid of his clothes. 

Stepping into the shower, he sighed as the warm water washed over him, tilting his head back. The moment of peace lasted for as long as it took Schuldig to slide his arms around him again and Yohji yelped.

 "What the fuck... How did you get in here?!" He didn't bother turning around as the low chuckle reached his ears. Knowing the redhead, he had probably just blocked Yohji off and tricked him into locking the door behind the two of them without him having the slightest clue what he was doing. Another chuckle proved his theory as he pressed back against the warm body, needing the heatsource. He could deal with Schuldig later – and there would be some serious dealing. He wasn't about to let the redhead get away with something like that! 

A kiss was planted to the back of his neck and his annoyance melted away as if by magic. He knew what kind of magic that was displayed and spared a thought to the rather insistent redhead who refused to take the hint. Turning the blond around in his arms, jade met emerald for a moment triumphantly.

_ All is fair in love and war, Yotan..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Umm... Don't ask, I have no clue where this one came from... J It was fun to write though, even if it didn't turn out as it was supposed to... Oh well, there's always another day and try, right? J


	2. Just A Morning

[**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I know. Please don't sue, I mean no harm and I'm pretty broke...]**

**JUST A MORNING…**

[Couldn't come up with anything better… :)]

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yohji was sitting on the counter in the kitchen, nursing his first cup of coffee for the day and taking a drag on the cigarette in his other hand between sips as the door opened silently. Not bothering to open his eyes and look at the newcomer, he merely leaned backwards a little, enough for his head to rest at the cabinet behind him and continued enjoying the quiet moment. It were mornings like these he was glad that he could drag himself out of bed before noon, and they were actually worth it too as he got to tease his lover mercilessly for sleeping in and enjoying the man's sullen pouting the rest of the day. Not that the blond was much better off – he was usually the last one down the stairs, not that it bothered him. He knew that he was lazy, and he liked it that way. Others could wake up at the crack of dawn if they wanted to – he certainly didn't – and he could take the teasing that followed.

This morning was not any different from the others, perhaps just the fact that there were birds singing outside in the sunlight for the first time that year, or it might just have been the fact that the snow was finally melting away and allowing the grass and the flowers to step forward to claim what was rightfully theirs.

_Philosophical thoughts at this time of day, Kätzchen?_

Yohji sighed, but decided wisely to keep his eyes shut as his companion brushed past his knees to get to the coffeemaker and get himself a cup of liquid 'life'. Schuldig was… difficult… to say the least to handle in the mornings before he had gotten his coffee and woken up a bit – not that Yohji was any easier – and the blond didn't want to have the morning disturbed by having to deal with a prickly redhead.

_You should really stop smoking, you know… The teasing note in the mental voice made him crack his eye open for a moment, temporarily blinded by the sun reflecting off the red hair of the man standing slightly to his left, a dark blue cup in his hand. An eyebrow rose as Yohji just shrugged, closing his eye again._

_Whatever… It's not like I'm going to die of old age, you know… Despite the teasing words there were a truth to them that they neither were trying to avoid nor bring up – their current employer were more demanding than the last one and there had been many late nights as they had to watch their charge out on the town. Bodyguarding might not be as trying as killing but it still took it's toll. Schuldig had been the one to accompany Samura-san to the States this time as Yohji had been forced to stay home and nurse sore ribs and a twisted ankle as well as a concussion from an 'accident' and the blond had waited impatiently for the redhead to be back. Schuldig hadn't known when they were going to return until they had been sitting on the plane back and had crept into the house late the night before and gone to bed almost before he had had taken off his shoes, exhausted._

Yohji continued to contemplate why this morning was any different from the others, finding pleasure in the simple act of sipping his coffee and listening to the birds outside – something the telepath never had the patience to do. While Yohji might be lazy sometimes, he really enjoyed the simple act of listening to the birds as much as he enjoyed the pulsing beat of the bass in his favourite club, but Schuldig was another matter entirely. The German had little to no patience with things like just enjoying a simple morning in the sun – he wanted things to happen fast and furious and often seemed to live his life in a neckbreaking speed. Yohji tried to keep up with him most of the time, and while he had managed to get the other to slow down a bit he had also found himself speeding up his own life. But there was no way in hell that he would have his quiet mornings with birdsong taken from him, pouting German or not.

_I'm not pouting_!_ The rustle of clothes announced the redhead's arrival and Yohji's legs were nudged apart as Schuldig leaned back on him, silky hair itching the blond's bare chest. Yohji cracked one eye open again, taking in the sight of his shirtless lover who was trying to glare a hole in his skull, all blearyeyed and very, very cute. He smirked at the look of shock on the redhead's handsome features as the other picked up on his thoughts and it looked like Schuldig was trying to decide whether to throw a hissing fit or stick out his tongue._

_No, you're whining… Watching the outraged look on his boyfriend's face, Yohji smiled. Schuldig was really cute when he was looking like that, whether he liked it or not._

_I'm not cute_!_ Glaring even more, the redhead took hold of Yohji's cigarette and deposited it in the sink. The blond merely shrugged, it had been almost finished anyway, and if it kept the German happy… _

_Of course you're not. You're the big bad bodyguard that everyone fears, right? Teasing Schuldig always proved fruitful and this morning was no exception as the firehaired German glared even more at him, jade eyes narrowing like a cat's as Yohji grinned._

_Shut up! Presenting his back to the blond and about to step away from the counter, he was startled to feel Yohji's legs encircling his hips and holding him in place as a pair of thin arms slipped around his neck. A face pressed wordlessly into the back of his neck, breathing deeply and taking in the scent of the still damp hair. For some reason that Schuldig couldn't even begin to fathom, Yohji loved his hair and played with it at every opportunity that presented itself, this morning not an exception. He relaxed back against the counter, feeling the ridge press into the small of his back as the legs wrapped around his hips tightened._

_Sorry… The apology was whispered into his mind and he smiled to himself. Yohji was always so sincere in his apologies – not to mention flinging them around almost before the insult was out of his mouth – and it was just another thing to add to those why he loved the blond ex-assassin. While Schuldig could hold a grudge for years, Yohji considered them forgotten as soon as he had recieved the apology – but before he had got one he could be a real pain in the ass; something the German knew firsthanded – and that was another thing that added up to Status Quo in their relationship._

_Accepted. Just don't call me that again… I'm not 'cute' and you know it! He gave a mental shudder and earned a soft laugh in return. It was over, until the next time the blond came up with an equal insult._

_Yeah yeah… What are your plans for today? Whose turn is it to watch Samura? Wrapping his arms around Schuldig's neck even more, Yohji rested his head on his lover's shoulder, nuzzling the pale neck through the hair and smirking at the shiver he recieved._

_I think it's Jonson's or… Who gives a damn? It's not you or me, anyway… Leaning back even more into the embrace of the younger man, the German closed his eyes and relaxed._

_Good… 'Cause I can think of much more interesting ways of spending the day than watching over an old man as he's signing business contracts… 'The old man' as Yohji referred to him was no more than three years older than Yohji's twenty-five and just two years older than Schuldig's – approximately – twenty-six and it annoyed Samura to no end when the blond dragged that fact in his face. It was only the fact that the lovers were the best of the best that had made him keep them for as long as he had – that and because he paid well. Neither Yohji nor Schuldig wanted to lose money just because they were fired for insolence and they both walked that thin line with equal measures of respect and cocksure glee. _

Yohji pressed his face against the red hair, inhaling the scent deeply. _I missed you, you know… It was cold without you… And lonely…_ Schuldig chuckled as the younger man continued sniffing his hair in a very obvious manner before throwing a glance over his shoulder.

_ Next time, I'll convince Samura to let you follow even if you're just a waste of space if you're injured… He smirked as he felt Yohji stiffen, a low growl in the blond's throat._

_Perhaps you're the one who'll be injured instead… That can be arranged, you know… Schuldig's smile grew at the thinly veiled threat and Yohji snorted. He might not be a telepath, but he knew his lover well enough to know what he was thinking._

_Love you too, Kätzchen… _

Yohji resisted the urge to smack the back of the red head and instead settled for nipping at the exposed neck placed so perfectly in front of him. Schuldig shivered again, drawing a snicker from the blond vampire that had latched himself to his neck. 

_ Don't call me 'kätzchen'! If I can't say you're cute, then you're not naming me after some furry little beast! Schuldig laughed out loud at that, turning around in the embrace of arms and legs and facing the pouting blond._

"But," he made sure he held Yohji's complete attention as he spoke out loud for the first time that morning, "that name fits you so well, you know. I mean; you're always sleeping, hunting or teasing. Like a kitten. Not to mention where you used to work…" Knowing that he had won that round, the redhead leaned forward and rested his forehead against Yohji's. The blond glared at him for another moment before tightening his arms and legs around the German, an amused gleam in his eyes.

_Then I think I'll go to sleep right now… You can carry me to the bed since you were the one naming me… With that, he closed his eyes and therefore missed how his lover rolled his before slipping strong arms around a narrow waist and lifting._

_ Yohji Kudoh™… The human backpack, fluffy kitten and big bad bodyguard, all rolled into one. Only $99.95 for one copy of this extremely rare specimen that comes with a real wire and gun. Not for boys or girls under eighteen. Order today and you'll get the first pack of cigarettes that is needed to fuel this exceptionally lazy creature for free…_

Ignoring Yohji's glares that even rivaled Fujimiya's – which reminded him that he had to call Crawford and check up on their former leaders some day soon – Schuldig whistled his way back into the bedroom with one disgruntled blond in his arms. 

Just another morning...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay… That one done… And it almost turned out like I wanted it to! Yay! :)


	3. Plane Trip

[Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I know. Please don't sue, I mean no harm.]

PLANE TRIP

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    Muttering under his breath, Yohji tried to push Schuldig's head off his legs as he rose from his seat. They were currently in a private jet, somewhere above the Pacific Ocean, on their way to New York where they would accompany Samura-san to one of his business meetings. And hopefully manage to visit Crawford and Ran while they were at it. They hadn't talked to their former leaders in more than two months now and even if it would never be a surprise when they showed up they were still looking forward to antagonize them as much as they could during their stay.

    "Oi, Kudoh, where're ya going?" The German opened one eye to glare at him as his 'pillow' disappeared and Yohji smirked right back. Schuldig was really tired; he had been up all night to watch some late night marathon of movies. Yohji had fallen asleep halfway through the first one, his head on Schuldig's chest as the redhead had forced himself to stay awake until the credits of the last. The result was that he hadn't appreciated in the least to be woken up at the crack of dawn by a slightly less tired blond who had shoved one cup of strong black coffee after another into his hand. Even now, several hours later, he was still bleary-eyed and blinking at the strong light of the lamps. Scowling at the man seated across from him – David Johnson, an American – he stretched his long legs out. There were four seats in a row, the private jet had all the luxury a successful businessman could want, and he was taking them all up. They weren't more than perhaps fifteen people all in all – bodyguards, secretaries, Samura and his family who had decided to do some Christmas shopping in New York – and to Schuldig, it was more peace and quiet than he was used to.

    "Just going to grab me something to eat. You want something, Liebe?" He had picked up the word from the German some time ago and used it frequently. Pronounced with Yohji's thick accent, Schuldig had laughed himself silly the first time he had heard it, and even now it brought a smirk to his lips. The blond just glared at him before mentally withdrawing his offer.

    "Naaa… Kätzchen… Just get me some coffee, would you?" Watching his lover hiss at the endearment – as well as picking up the startled thoughts from the man across of him – the redhead grinned even more. Johnson might be thirty-five years old, but he still had some things to learn if he was going to continue keeping his stonefaced attitude around them any longer. Already, his thoughts were stumbling over each other in his head and Schuldig read each and every one of them.

    Yohji was back within the minute, a cup of coffee in each hand as he nudged the German away from his seat with a foot. Groaning, the redhead rolled over and accepted the cup before making a disgusted sound.

_    This isn't coffee – this is rat poison!_ Yohji almost sprayed his 'poison' out his nose at the projected thought, and Schuldig smirked as the blond continued coughing and wheezing. Johnson stared at them as Yohji projected a glare that would have rivaled Fujimiya's at the redhead before taking another sip. Schuldig was right though; it really tasted like something that would be of a much better use if it was directed to kill off small, harmless rodents instead of big, bad bodyguards. Making a face, he put the cup down at the end of the table before sitting back down in his seat. Schuldig followed his example before planting himself with his head in Yohji's lap much to the distress of the uptight American on the other row. Almost immediately, Yohji's hands began to play with his hair, twining the long red strands around his fingers as he hummed to himself. Knowing that he would fall asleep, Schuldig mentally checked with the pilots how long they had left in this godforsaken vessel before he had his feet firmly planted on the ground again. Six hours left before landing – it was enough for him to sleep, do some mischief and tease Samura's twenty-two year old sister Keiko who had a crush on Yohji. The last one amused him to no end and he teased the blond mercilessly for it – which more often than not led to him sleeping alone as Yohji didn't take that teasing well – as well as planted one idea after another in her innocent little head how to go about catching the blond's interest. It had gone so far that Yohji was now avoiding all contact with her and Schuldig couldn't even mention her without having his lover going into his 'one more word and you'll sleep alone for the rest of the _month'-mood which really left him no choice but to continue his mindgames._

    He closed his eyes as he listened to Yohji's wordless tune and the fingers playing with his hair soothed him for a moment, but when a small spark of mischief entered the blond's consciousness his eyes shot open again. He regarded his lover suspiciously – Yohji cocked an eyebrow at him as he smiled innocently – and turned around so that the back of his head was resting against the blond's bony knees.

    "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Jade met emerald as Yohji grinned, his hands still buried in Schuldig's hair.

    "Why, I'm braiding your hair, of course!" Like it was the most natural thing in the world. Schuldig stared. Braiding. His. Hair?

    "Are you out of your fucking _mind_?" Noticing Johnson staring at them with more than a little embarrassment, the German hissed angrily.

    "Nein, Liebe… Just in loooooooove!" The last word was said with a wink at Johnson who suddenly found the other side of the plane very interesting. He rose and hurried over there to make sure that Samura-san had everything he needed before Yohji turned back to one pissed telepath, desperately needing to stay out of the way.

    "You were going to _braid my __hair! Do I have to call up Farf's doctor to get some descriptions for you?" Yohji sighed at the question and rolled his eyes._

    "You know, you ought to be at least a little grateful… I mean, I'm always messing with it, and if it could come out looking a _little_ nicer than before…" Knowing that he had said the wrong thing when adding the last part he took a better hold on the red tresses before Schuldig tried to rise again. The result was that the redhead was yanked back down, wincing at the pain in his scalp.

    "Kudoh… Let go of me now…" Growling proved fruitless as Yohji smiled a sunny smile and began to pat his boyfriend on the red head, cooing and making soothing noises all the while. Schuldig couldn't do anything else but stare – either Yohji had gone completely mad or he was playing his last strings on a wrongly tuned violin. The blond's mental walls were up and he didn't want to crack them and alert the other of his presence and therefore resigned himself to his fate. For the time being.

    Yohji ignored the longsuffering sigh as the redhead settled himself with his head in the blond's lap, intent on at least sleep for a couple of hours before they would land in the 'City of Angels' to refuel the jet. 

    His world was suddenly spun around as Yohji dumped him on the floor, ignoring the vile curses in German directed at him as Schuldig shot up again, intent on killing someone.

    "What the fuck was that for?" Confident emerald eyes met furious jade with more than a little amusement as Yohji settled himself down on the row of seats, stretching like the kitten he was so often accused of to resemble.

    "Nothing. I just wanted to lie down for a while…" The amusement grew even more as Schuldig glared, his eyes promising a slow and painful death as Yohji extended a hand to help him up. Tugging on his lover, he got the redhead to drape himself over him as they lay together on the seats. Schuldig was plotting a certain Weiss kitten's death as Yohji began sniffing his hair and squirmed a little under him. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to engage in any more pleasant… activities… than just cuddling a little while on the plane, the redhead ignored him. He wanted some more sleep to be at his annoying best when they landed. 

    After an hour or so, Johnson returned to see if they were still alive. He found Schuldig sprawled atop of a sleeping Kudoh, hugging the man for all he was worth as one – still bleary – eye opened to see who was disturbing them. Watching the two of them interact with each other always had him slightly nervous – who would know when they would start groping and kissing and do even more? – but he was learning to tolerate them, little by little. 

    The German raised an eyebrow at him before the eye dropped shut again as he rested his cheek against Kudoh's shoulder, the blond's hand sprawled in the small of his back under the leather jacket he was now wearing. Johnson wondered where the usual green blazer had gone, the one he was almost always wearing even if the code demanded suits. Kudoh was no better though – civilian clothes all the time, and he didn't seem to care if they covered him up or not. Some of them were just plain… indecent… Johnson had had the bad timing of coming out of his room one night as the couple were going clubbing and it had taken him several weeks to be able to look at them without cringing. Somehow, they had found out about it, and the innuendos dropped had been plenty.

    Yohji opened his eyes, turning his head to watch Johnson with a faint smile before looking down at Schuldig with a tender expression on his face that made the American frown.

    "Awww… Isn't he cute?" The voice was nothing more than a hushed whisper and Johnson found himself waiting for the explosion of fury he knew would follow if the German had heard him. He had once walked in on one of their fights– which seemed to be forgotten as soon as they were over – and he didn't want to do it again. Once was more than enough – Schuldig had a temper like a rhino with a toothache and how Yohji could put up with that… He barely stiffled a sigh as he watched the younger man nuzzle the top of his sleeping lover's head.

    The blond's eyes glittered as he turned to his co-worker. "Don't you think?" The voice was soft, with an edge of barely contained laughter in it and Johnson nodded curtly. He had learned early on to agree with whatever Kudoh and Schuldig pulled – it was more painless that way. This time, the grin broke out for real as Kudoh nudged Schuldig in the ribs and the redhead grunted.

    "You heard that, Liebe? He thinks you're cute…" Schuldig came awake with a start, glaring around to catch the meaning of Yohji's words as they replayed themselves in his head. One look at Johnson frozen in shock made him blink before reading the man's mind. A faint smirk spread over his face as he cocked his head to the side, ignoring Yohji's grin.

_    I'm considering _that_ payback for Keiko… We're even now… Watching as Yohji swallowed the grin again his smirk grew as he settled back to enjoy the steady beating of his lover's heart. This was going to be an interesting trip…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not funny perhaps, but I'm still writing them. Good to get away from the usual angst, if nothing else...


End file.
